Sacrificing Love
by urufu-misora
Summary: AU - Sora is plague with bad luck all his life. One evening while he was walking home, a football smashed into his head. The next thing he knew he was in the president's house and was possessed? RikuSora, RikuKairi eventually RiSo


**Sacrificing Love**

AN: This is a one shot which was inspired by Ikemen-kun and Saenai-Kun by Hideyoshico-Sensei's manga. I made some adjustments to the original, and thought it would go well with the Kingdom Heart's characters. Even if the characters are a bit OOC. Happy reading!

Pairings: Riku/Kairi, Riku/Sora

Warnings: Slash, Shounen-Ai

Setting: Tokyo, Japan

Summary: **AU OOC -** Sora who's plague with bad luck all his life. One evening while he was walking home, passing a public field next to a playground, a football smashed into his head. The next thing he knew he was in the president's house and was possessed!?

 _Italics_ are thoughts.

I don't have a beta for this, and any mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: The characters here belong to Square Enix. Not mine.

* * *

 _"Wahhhh_ _!" a cry could be heard from a small child, "Hey! Don't be such a crybaby, Ka-Chan" A fat looking kid shouted angrily as he held out a bug to Ka-Chan._

 _"Yaaa!" shouted a spikey brown-hair boy as he jumped kick the fat kid, "Stop teasing Ka-Chan, Fatty Ri-Chan." He helped pulling Ka-Chan to her feet._

 _The fat bullied stomped his feet, and threw his arms in annoyance. "Shut Up! So-Chan! And I'm not fat!" He pouted. "Yeah! Don't be mean to Ri-Chan." A kid with black spikey hair shouted._

 _So-Chan ignored the fat bully and his twin brother, "Here you go, Ka-Chan." He handed her a flower, and she gave the cutest smile as if it was radiating with rays of sunshine._

 _"Thank you, So-Chan."_

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP- "Ugh..." a groaned could be heard under the covers, as a hand was rummaging to silence the ringing alarm. He eventually made it; after several of items fell from the nightstand.

Spikey brown hair peeked from the cover, "...Five more minutes..." a soft mumble before drifting off to slumber land.

The door slammed open, "Sora- Nii! WAKE UP!" Two blobbed of blondes shouted in unison. The figure under the cover shuffled a bit under the covers, but was still sound asleep. So the blondes decided to climb onto the bed. Both plopped themselves down on their brother.

"Agk, -c-can't breathe." Sora wiggled himself from the heavy weight on his chest and abdomen, being cautious that the boys won't fall off his bed. "Okay, I'm up, I'm up." He said groggily.

"YAY!" The twins jumped on him and gave him a hug. This left the brunet with a chuckle, as he kissed both boys' forehead. "Morning, Rox and Ven."

"MORNING!" Came from the boys, and they wriggled free from Sora's embrace, and climbed out of his bed.

"Van told us to come and get you," Rox or Roxas said to him quietly. Ven or Ventus followed "Or you'll be late for work!" he said cheeringly.

"Got it, I'll go get ready and be down in 15 minutes." He gave them a smile which he received a nod from the blondes who ran to downstairs.

Once left alone, Sora sighed. _The dream was when I was in Kindergarten._ He sighed again. _Those were my primetime huh?_ He pushed himself out of his bed, and moved to the bathroom preparing him for another day.

Sora ran down the stairs and dashed to the living room, "Sh-Shoot!" He refrained from using words that weren't proper for his younger twin brothers.

Roxas and Ventus stared at him, but then continued to their meal. His twin brothers are 7 years-old, his parents told him that they didn't expect another pregnancy at 45.

"I slept on the toilet and have 15 minutes 'til work." He hurriedly plopped his documents down near the table, and ate at lightning speed.

"Slow down, Sora." Sora stared at his twin brother, Vanitas, who was pouring him some coffee. "Ut, eye ee ate an (But, I'll be late Van)."

"Yes, well you shouldn't have overslept." Vanitas who is a hot headed type of guy growled. Sora continued to chow down and just shrugged at his twin. He was used to his twin brother's behavior.

Vanitas and Sora are 25 years old. Although both have similar features, their hair and eye color are different. Sora with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes similar to the twins, Vanitas have black hair, and his eyes were light brown to the point that it looks golden. However, their spikey hair is the same.

Vanitas worked as a barista at a nearby coffee shop, while Sora works as a sales person in an electronic company situated at the office buildings around Tokyo Station. It wasn't far, but the public transport in Tokyo has been nothing but cruel, especially during rush hours.

"See ya, Van. I have to run." Sora placed down his coffee mug, grabbed his documents and files. "Bye, Sora-Nii." the twins waved which he wave back. He ran pass a yawning blonde, "See ya Cloud." He sprinted for the door and left the house.

"Sora's late again?" Cloud asked as he sat down sipping his coffee. Van snorted, "The punk is always late." He waved his hands annoyingly.

Cloud let out a chuckle, "yeah, you're right. I'll take the boys to the daycare today." He announce while reading the newspaper.

Van nodded as he was nibbling on his toast.

* * *

The electric company that employed Sora, MotoDen was run by the Kaze Family- being a subsidiary of a major international corporation, Subaru Denki. The offices are in buildings opposite to each other.

MotoDen is currently run by Riku Kaze, the second heir of the Kaze family. The company is fairly big as it takes up to 4 floors of the building. Each floor is divided into the following departments: the President's office and the Management team on the 21st Floor; the PR & Marketing team on the 20th Floor, the Sales Department on the 19th Floor; and the HR, Accounts and Legal team on the 18th Floor.

Sora arrived at the 19th Floor being 1 minute late. "Noooooo!" He cried frustratingly. _Me and my damn luck._ Apparently, the company doesn't reprimand staffs who come in late personally, but the penalty is a reduction of the salary which for Sora is 1,500 Yen per Minute, the rate varies depending on the salary.

 _There goes my salary_. Sora let out another sigh for today. He plopped down at his desk, opened his computer and pulled out his work files.

"Hey. Sora." His desk neighbor greeted. "Good morning, Tidus." though his eyes remained at his computer screen.

"Late again, huh?" Tidus teased. Sora just waved him off.

"Yeah. Could you believe it? The god of bad luck must really love me." Sora sucked in a long breath.

Tidus laughed. "Talk about it. On days that you are early, you look like a mess."

"Ugh, don't remind me Tidus. It's either bird shitting on me; dogs running after me; or tripping stairs; you name it, I've been through it all." Harry whined as he banged his head over his desk. _Or even how my height gave out on me, or getting a lower position than I ask for._

"Did you hear?" Tidus whispered as he was licking his lips nervously, like he was contemplating whether he should talk about it or not.

"Hmm?" He had Sora's interest, Sora in his light blue shirt, and dark blue tie that enhances his blue eyes, turned his head to face Tidus.

"They said that Riku's girlfriend passed away in a car accident, last week." Tidus was lowering his voice as much as he could.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Really? But I just saw them together last Wednesday." He frowned as he recalled seeing Riku, opening the door of his car for his girlfriend.

"I know. Life's just crazy Sora, You never know if you'll have the chance to live tomorrow." Tidus shrugged.

A pen came flying, ending on both their heads, "Owww." Sora and Tidus rubbed the place the pen hit, as they anticipated a yelling from their boss.

"YOU TWO PUNKS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO WORK!" Their boss's eye twitched annoyingly, making both Tidus and Sora's focus back on their computer screen. No one wants their boss to be in a bad mood early in the day.

Their boss is a middle aged man name Cid, who has a short temper, but does his job well. And he takes care of his subordinates fairly. _I'd say that Cid's a pretty good boss._

Sora thought quietly as he continued to prepare his proposal to the clients. Before he sends them out, he would have Cid review his work.

"Good job, Sora. There's only one minor mistake here today." Cid returned Sora's draft copy, and went through other issues.

"Thanks, boss!" Sora smiled happily as his errors weren't as much as it normally was. His thoughts drifted back to the Company's President. Sora didn't know Riku personally, and he only saw him from afar during his employment. They were on different floors, so they barely met.

 _Riku has the same age as me_ , _but Riku is a genius. He skipped a few grades, and graduated rather fast. Probably two years?_ Sora tried to recall his memory from a girl in one of the group dates he attended. _I recalled that he graduated at the age of 19. Hah! I was still a sophomore._

Sora thought as he stretched his arms from his chair. -Ding- Sora groaned as a new email reached his inbox, he quickly look them through.

* * *

Sora left his work at 7.00 p.m., He had to stay late because of another urgent matter that came in at 5. It was still in the summer, so, it hasn't been as dark for this time of the day.

As Sora walked passed a field, where likely high school students were playing football, he was beginning to drift back of his information of Riku when suddenly.

"Look Out!"

"Wha..?" Sora turned to the direction of the voice and everything turned black.

* * *

 _"Hey, let's meet each other again." A girl with shoulder length hair smiled at him, he touched the back of his neck nervously, and answered "Sure."_

"Ughh," Sora groaned as his eyes flutter opened to ceilings which he was unfamiliar with. "W-where am I?" He pushed himself up from the bed to realize the pain on his head was still there. He touched where it sored and message it gently.

The door open with a click, and Sora's mouth gaped opened. He winced a bit, touching the back of his neck nervously. "H-Hi, President." He bowed meekly.

The silvered hair man face remain neutral, "You can call me Riku, since we're not at the company." Riku strode and set himself down on the bed. "You're Sora Minasawa, right?"

Sora gaped and mumbled, "How do you know my name?" he stared at Riku, waiting for an answer.

"I know every employees name; I can memorize everything, if I have seen it once." Riku explained. "I assume that she left?"

Sora tilted his head confusingly, "She?"

"I see, so you don't remember how you got here, huh?" Rika gave him an intent stare.

Sora nodded profusely.

Riku sighed, though his face remained expressionless, he gave Sora a nod of understanding before he began. "You came to my apartment actually. No, let me rephrase that Kairi came to my apartment."

Sora tilted his head again, "Kairi?" Riku nodded, "Yes, my girlfriend Kairi who passed away last week."

Sora felt goosebumps rising on his back. Riku gazed at him briefly and continued. "She was able to enter the apartment because she knows the passcode to my place. She came into my room, told me that she is possessing you."

"A-And you believed her?" Sora frowned.

Riku shrugged, "At first, of course not. But she was able to convince me otherwise. I thought it was a prank at first." Riku stood up from the bed.

"Can I go home now?" Sora asked as he was pushing out of his bed, when the lamp at the nightstand fell to the floor, along with items in the room started to shake and rattle.

Sora gulped, "Alright, I'll stay for a while. I have to call my brothers, they must be worried sick." He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

Riku stared at him but didn't say anything, he grabbed Sora's bag which was lying on the floor, and handed it to Sora.

Sora replied with thanks as he grabbed his phone and notice _22 missed call(s),_ he gulped. _I'm not sure whether I should be afraid of Kairi's ghost or my brothers' wrath_ _more._

He dialed Van on his phone waiting for his twin to pick-up, he ran his tongue onto his dry lips as the phone was answered.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU F- IDIOT?" Sora had to move his phone as far away from his ears, the shouting still coming through. Riku's eyebrows raised, but he didn't say anything.

"YOU GOT ME- EVERYONE WORRIED SICK." Vanitas was yelling frustratingly.

"I'm sorry, Van. My head was hit by the ball near the field, and I lost unconscious. Now, I'm at Pres, I mean, Riku's place. I will run home soon, just go ahead and have dinner, 'kay?" Sora quickly responded leaving no room for Vanitas to intervene.

He heard the other side of the line let out a growl, but when Vanitas realized the content of the call he just responded, "Wha? What are you doing there?" Sora could heard Vanitas protesting sound at the back, but Cloud was now on the phone with him.

"I'll handle Van, Sora. We'll talk later. Be careful, on your way home ok?" Sora nodded as he responded an okay and a bye to his brother.

Riku was staring amusingly but his expressions return to an unfazed one. He seemed to be thinking what he should say, but Sora got to it first.

"When do you think, I can leave?" Sora asked meekly. Afraid that a knife or something would be thrown at him.

"I'll let you go at 9." Riku said as he lifted himself from the bed, calling Sora to follow him.

"You must be hungry, I made you some dinner." Riku stretched himself as he led Sora to the dining room.

The apartment is fairly big, Sora walked down the corridor, passed two rooms, and saw Riku's bedroom which was the first one on the corridor as the door was slightly opened. Still, Sora was able to notice that there was an empty bottle of booze, and pictures sprawled over the floor.

Riku didn't seem to care if Sora saw his room or not as he continued leading Sora; the corridor led to a warm and cozy looking living room. The kitchen was behind the living room, and the dining room next to the kitchen. It was an opened space, making the room look broad, and not clutched in like his friend, Tidus's, apartment.

Riku grabbed a picture frame near the television as he led Sora to the dining table.

Riku made some Ochazuke-rice topped with grilled salmon, a bowl of miso soup, potato salad, and some pickled vegetables.

When Sora plopped down on his seat, Riku poured the tea over his rice, the steam oozed out of the bowl. Making Sora's stomach growled, and Riku letting out a chuckle.

"I figured you'll be hungry." He sat down across of Sora and handed him a picture of himself and Kairi- a girl with shoulder length auburn hair, and bright blue eyes, a warm smile on her face as she was embracing Riku, her arms around Riku's waist. Riku on the other hand to Sora's surprise was giving a big smile as his left hand was on Kairi's shoulder, pulling her close.

"S-She's very pretty." Sora said quietly. "I saw her from afar one or twice, but not this up close. I'm sorry for your loss, Riku." His eyes were casted on his bowl but he peered upwards and glanced at Riku, the platinum haired guy across him, looked sad, and was likely holding back to show Sora anymore emotions.

It should be silent, but Sora's growling stomach adds the noise, a blush crept on Sora's face. He laughed it off and picked up his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu."

He started eating in silence, when Riku mumbled a thank you, making Sora's head snapped up from his bowl, and he gave Riku a sheepish smile.

As Riku stared him eating, causing Sora to fidget in his seat from time to time, Sora finished his meal with a "Gochisousamadeshita."

After Sora thanked for the meal, he was prepared to take his leave. Riku went to grab Sora's bag from the room while Sora was wearing his black leather shoes.

"Here you go."

Sora thanked Riku and accepted his bag, when he was opening the door, Riku grabbed Sora's wrist, halting him from leaving the room. Sora let out a small surprise yelp.

"I'll go send you off." Riku let go of Sora's wrist.

Riku face remained blank, he put on his sneakers and walked after Sora.

"You don't have to do this, Pres. I can walk home by myself." Sora raised his hands in front of him, attempting to block Riku from following him.

"Nonsense. I always walk Kairi home." He moved Sora out of his doorway, and locked the apartment doors.

Sora stared at Riku's back, _I see. This is what he does for Kairi._

The walk was quiet, but Sora didn't feel that it was awkward, he would steal glances at Riku who was walking next to him from time to time. _I want to ask him questions, but I feel like an outsider. I don't know what happened when Kairi possessed my body._ Sora pondered biting his lip in the process.

Sora felt Riku glances on him from time to time, but Riku remained silent as well.

"Here's my place." He pointed to a two story house with a small area in the front.

Riku merely nodded, as Sora turned to ask him to come into his house. Riku already had his back on him.

 _I see, he just wanted to see, if my body was safe or not, not me._ Sora didn't understand why he felt hollow in his stomach. _We're nobody to each other._ He thought as he slid the key to his house.

* * *

Sora arrived home at 10 p.m., Cloud was watching T.V., and Van was playing games on his phone. They both looked up when saw him arrive.

Vanitas dashed to him, and twisted him left and right to see if he was ok. "Sheesh, I was worried that you were going to be a comforting pillow for Riku."

Sora stuttered, "W-w-what? No way!" he pouted.

Cloud called him to the seat and asked what happened. Sora told them about his head being hit by a ball and Riku helped him, a little lie. _No one would believe me if I say I was possessed._

They chatted a bit more had a nice laughed and went to bed.

* * *

" _Hey, can we go on a date?" a girl with shoulder length hair talked to him. He couldn't see her face, but she looked familiar._

 _Sora blushed, "Of course. Where do you want to go?"_

 _She giggled, "How about the amusement park?"_

" _That sounds nice, let's do that." Sora nodded and gave the girl a smile._

Sora shot himself up from the bed, _I don't have a girlfriend,_ his eyebrows furrowed into a knot.

He noticed that his door was opened as Rox and Ven sniffled reaching his bed. Sora tilted his head and got off it, and was kneeling in front of his brothers.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the boys were holding hands each were holding a soda-cream icicle plush. Roxas holding a light blue, and Ventus holding a dark blue one.

"We- we had a nightmare." Teary eyes, trembling lips were on their faces as they pounced on Sora.

Sora hold them in his arms, and rubbed their backs soothingly. "There, there. No nightmare's going to take you." He paused, as both heads on each of his shoulder's seem to quiet down.

"But," Roxas started, "the nightmare took mommy and daddy." He sniffed his nose.

Ventus nodded his head, agreeing to his brother's words.

"Rox, Ven. The nightmare didn't take mom and dad. It was a drunk driver that did." Harry gritted his teeth of the memory. "I'll tell you what. If you sleep with me, there will be no nightmares, I'll protect you."

Both boys perked from his shoulders and nodded. "We'll sleep with you, Sora-Nii."

He slept with two six year-old clutching on his arms.

* * *

/The next morning/

Sora arrived his work on time, but while he was passing the busy street, a shop owner threw water to wash the floor but it was splashed onto him instead.

The shop owner apologized a dozen times, and offer to clean his suit. However, Sora would be late. So the man gave him a coupon for a free meal at his shop instead.

He arrived partially soaked on his left side from his waist down. Tidus just gave shook his head, and laughed as he saw how Sora looked.

There was a dryer and washing machine on the 21st floor. Tidus said it was in case any staff had to stay overnight and such.

When Sora reached the 21st floor, he sneaked a glance and was on the lookout for Riku. _I don't know what to say, if I see him after what happened yesterday._ He dashed to the drying machine, seeing that most were on their desk, and didn't pay him much mind.

With his luck, as he was turning around the corner, he bumped in to Riku who was holding his coffee chatting with another staff. Sora let out an eek. Since the coffee was splattered on Riku's white shirt and silver tie.

Sora bowed his head, with his hands on his knees. "I-I'm really sorry, president."

The other staff stared at him annoyingly, Riku merely let out a sigh. "Go on ahead, Terra."

A man named Terra quickly snapped his head at Riku. "But boss?"

Riku just waved him dismissingly. "I'll handle this, don't worry." He gave the black haired man a small nod.

As Terra walked past the corner, Riku grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him to the drying room. The brunet was still staring at the floor as Riku dragged him.

"What are you doing here, Sora? This isn't the sales floor?" Riku asked, his voice seemed to be annoyed, but his facial expression was as usual, blank.

Sora looked up, and stared Riku with his blue eyes. "I-I came here to dry my clothes." His hand pointing the damage.

Riku let go of Sora's wrist, "Be more careful, Sora. I'll let my secretary handle, this. I have spare clothes anyway."

Sora's hand was put into a fist, Riku didn't have to act like a snob, "Fine, great that your almighty has spare clothes. You don't know what it's like being plague with bad luck!" Sora was furious, _Riku doesn't know anything!_

Riku turned to face him, but it seems that Sora was losing conscious as he was stumbling forward. Riku quickly caught him before his head hit the floor.

" _ **Hi Riku."**_ Blue eyes flutter open, a warm smile plastered on the face.

"K-Kairi? This is still working hours, Kairi. Possess him, after work hours." Riku whispered frantically.

" _ **But that's no fun, right?"**_ She stood up to her feet.

"It's his body Kairi." Riku followed her as he was now on his feet. "Don't do as you please."

" _ **You're no fun, Riku."**_ She pouted. _**"Let's go on a date tomorrow. It's Saturday, right?"**_ Kairi wrapped her hands onto Riku's. She gave him the puppy eyes.

Riku didn't stare at her, "Fine. Where do you want to go?"

" _ **The amusement park would be nice."**_ Kairi clasped her hand amusingly when she let go of his hand.

* * *

Sora regained his conscious again as he was typing on the computer. "What? Where am I?"

"What's wrong Sora?" Tidus asked his panicking friend.

"I remember being on the dryer room. And I suddenly felt very sleepy," he squinted his eye on the computer screen. "I haven't made a call for this sales yet?" He cocked his head.

"Dude, you came down from the dryer an hour ago. And you just made a call. Did the ball hit that head of yours too hard? Maybe you should go see a doctor?"

Sora stiffened a bit, _probably Kairi's doing._ He let out his breathe he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm fine Tidus, probably I was too fixated on the mess, and didn't realize I was on auto-pilot or something." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay, whatever you say, pal." With that Tidus continued to focus on his work. While Sora had to re-look his work again as it was Kairi's doing.

* * *

Sora walked home tiredly, he never thought that being possessed would make his life this tiring. He noticed that his phone's notification light was glowing.

" _Sora, Kairi insisted a date tmr. at the amusement park. Wait for me at Ueno Station at 10 a.m. R."_

The text read, he was excited. Even though his parents, Zack and Aerith Fair, were very lovely parents, and gave them a very close-knit family. But his parents had a business to run, they didn't visit places like this much. His mother opened a small flower shop which is currently run by Cloud. While his father was working as a police officer.

Both were lovely but barely had the time for the kids, they were keen on freeing the house from mortgage. And having three kids when expecting two made it pretty tight for them to do anything else.

Sora recalled asking a lot of time for his family to go out to the amusement park together, but they never did. They did had some family trips when he was very little, but after that everyone was busy with their own schedule. And they couldn't find the time together.

After his parents passed away four years ago, it was very hard for the three of them to take care of Rox and Ven. The money left by his parents were used to clear out to debt. Cloud was already working as an engineer but being close to mom, made Cloud determined to continue mom's dream. He still work as an engineer until Sora and Van were able to be on their feet.

Now Cloud was fully running the flower shop. It's not in debt, but not making as much profit as well. While Sora and Van got decent place to work, the pay wasn't as bad. Van gets to be both a barista and bartender at the Place he's working. And the tips are pretty nice. Sora's salary are pretty impressive, and he was able to get more on bonuses and incentives that the company provides.

The total income of three brothers were sufficient to raise their youngest twin.

Sora smiled happily as he walked home with his unbuttoned shirt and loose tie. He was pretty excited about the amusement park. Until today at 25 years, Sora has never dated. It was weird but true a lot of girl did confess, but he didn't wanted a relationship at those times. And he was so focused on his studies and work that he didn't really care.

He was content how his life was, sure he was lonely sometimes when most or every friend has found their other half. But looking back to his home, his mind was more absorbed on helping his family. And he was a pretty dorky/geeky kid in school.

 _Heh, but there must be something wrong with me. Even Cloud or Van dated before._ He thought as he looked back on some "friends" he would see his brothers bring in for dinner from time to time.

 _But they never last. Or maybe I heard of so many relationships that I'm scared of having on my own?_ Sora shook his head dismissing the thought.

"Ugh, I have to drive out my negative thoughts." Sora grumbled as he walked home.

* * *

/Saturday/

Saturday came and Sora who was excited about the amusement park event woke up two hours early of the appointment time. He chose to wear a light blue T-Shirt with a print of his favorite band K-H's logo, a pair of dark blue jeans, and his favorite black Herc Sneakers.

He told his brother he had an appointment which he earned a teased from both brothers and Van saying he will kill the girl who hurt him. It was a funny sight, since he haven't told him his date is a boy. _Though he's not really dating me._

Sora arrived at Ueno Station around 9.55 when suddenly a man with a big build in black suits and glasses stepped in front of him, "Excuse me, Sora-Sama?" The tall man with brown hair asked politely. Sora nodded back bafflingly.

"I am Riku-Sama's assistant Leon. Riku-Sama is waiting for you in his car. Please follow me." Sora followed the tall man to a black Audi parking not far from the Station.

Leon opened the door for Sora to step in. He found that Riku was sitting behind the driver, a mini table was in between them.

"Wow, this is pretty spacious." Sora said once he settled in looking around the car. "Hi Riku." He greeted.

"Hi Sora." Riku greeted back.

Sora now noticed that Riku was dresses casually but in much nicer clothes than Sora. He wore a casual looking shirt with small checkered printing, and a pair of jeans that fitted him perfectly. _He's good-looking._ Sora couldn't help when a blush crept his face of the thought.

"I still don't understand why she chose a guy, though. I see the resemblance, your eyes. But a girl would be more..." Riku trailed off as he stared out his side of the window.

"It's not like I chose to be possessed. _"_ Sora snickered his hand clutching on his pants, "Do you think I enjoy being unaware of my senses." He pouted, and crossed his arms frustratingly. _I want to know what you guys are doing in my body too!_

Riku didn't respond him and continued staring the view outside.

 _Hmph,_ he continued pouted.

* * *

When they reached the amusement park, Sora ran quickly towards the Ferris wheel. "Can we go on that?" he pointed.

"What are you a five year old?" Riku asked when he walked casually after Sora, his face still expressionless as ever.

"I'm not a five year old. I'm just a child at heart!" He stuck his tongue out at Riku.

When they were on the Ferris wheel, Sora was looking out of the window with an awe. He took out his phone to take photos of the view.

Riku let out a chuckle. "Have you never been on a Ferris wheel before?"

Sora shook his head, "No, this is my first time." He looked at his hands, embarrassingly.

Riku turned silent and suddenly stood up making their coach shook.

"Wah! Don't stand up Riku!" Sora braced his arms to hold him in place, and then his view turned black.

* * *

" _Hey, where are you going?" Sora asked as he followed the girl as she hid under the tree._

 _The girl was crying, Sora kneeled down, and patted her shoulder lightly. "Shh, don't cry,"_

 _The girl only repeated to him sorry over and over. A bird that was on the tree noise became more prominent when instead of chirping, it was constantly saying "gay, gay, gay."_

Sora woke up with a fright, the words that the bird chirped banging louder in his head. He looked up and saw that he was in Riku's arm.

The people around them whispering, they must be gay and other stuff along the lines. Sora kept his eyes on Riku face who remained expressionless regarding of their surroundings.

"I'm Sorry, Riku. I'm okay now." Sora started as he stood on his feet, removing himself from Riku's hold.

Riku didn't say anything, but he led Sora out of the amusement park, and before Sora knew it he was on Riku's car.

The ride back was silent that it was unnerving for Sora. He would steal glances at Riku, but the guy didn't seem to care. It was to the point that Sora couldn't take the silent treatment he was receiving.

"You should ignore people's gossip." Sora raised his voice, almost as if he was shouting.

Riku turned to face him, and shrugged "I don't really care."

"Then why are you giving me the silent treatment?" Sora frowned, but he kept his eyes on his hands, rather than looking at Riku.

Riku sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything, but being silent. I'll be here for you, you know." Sora almost whispered the last part.

He could feel Riku staring at him, the guy was quiet for a while, but he eventually mumbled a thank you. And Sora returned him with his bright smile.

They arrived at Sora's house, and Sora gave Riku a bye before Leon drove off the car.

"Ooh, whose car was that Sora-Nii?" Sora turned to see Rox and Ven walking along with Cloud behind them holding some grocery bags at home.

Sora picked up the grocery bags for his brother, "a friend." The twins looked amazed.

"It was really big!" The boys said in unison with animated hands displaying the car.

Sora chuckled but didn't comment further.

"So was that Riku's car?" Cloud asked as they made way to the house, and he put down the groceries in hand.

Sora just nodded. "Why are you still seeing him? You friends?" Cloud asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah, sort of." Sora grumbled but Cloud didn't press on the issue.

* * *

After the amusement park scenario, Sora didn't have any more dreams with Kairi, he realized it was her, once they were going on a date at the amusement park. And Kairi didn't ask Riku to spend time outside anymore.

Even so, he would still drop by Riku's apartment every evening. _It's like my body has a mind of its own._ He thought sourly, as he now knows Riku's apartment combination, and Riku would walk him home every time.

Riku kept conversations, but he was still lacking emotions. Almost as if he was blocking himself, afraid of becoming involved with Sora.

There were times when he wanted to hang out with his friends, but the next thing he knew he was sitting comfortably on one of Riku's sofas.

There were many events that occurred when Sora was possessed one of the scenarios would be:

 _/Flashback/_

"Riku, why are there burns on my hands?" Sora asked eyeing his red hand.

"Kairi wanted to know, if she'll feel pain during her possess." Sora could feel that his eyes twitched.

Or the time when "Riku my thumb feels numb, what happened." Sora was messaging his thumb when Riku explained that Kairi was pressing too hard on the "x" button in the Mario race.

Or when Sora could feel his back and his legs were all wobbly, Riku said Kairi wanted to play dance evolution, and try out some moves of a Korean boy band.

 _/End Flashback/_

It was weird Sora would thought, _I always thought she was the pretty and cheerful type, not the geeky type._ But he rather not comment on it out loud because yesterday, Sora thought with a shiver running down his spine.

 _/Flash back/_

"Riku, Kairi's pretty geeky huh?" He said while he was chopping the garlic in Riku's kitchen, a knife fell down from its hanger making a small graze at the back of Sora's hand.

"Ouch!" Sora withdrew his hand, and Riku turned around from settling the plates and pulled Sora's hand before running them to the water and fixing it with a neat wrap.

"I think a plaster would be enough." Sora chuckled at he looked at his hand now wrapped with a bandage almost covering his hand.

"You never know, it could be infected." Riku frowned. Sora was just amazed to see Riku show some emotions.

Sora cupped Riku's face an action he often did to his brothers, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He gave Riku a toothy smile. The frown indeed disappear but Riku turned his head away from Sora's grasped, not looking him in the eye.

Sora thought he saw Riku's ear reddened, but thought maybe he was imagining it.

 _/End Flashback/_

"What's wrong, Sora?" Van asked as they were watching T.V. together.

"Huh?" Sora tilted his head, Van just sighed, "It's like your mind is not here these days. What is really going on with you and Riku?" Van gave him a pointed look.

Sora felt his cheeks got hotter, and raised his hands defensively. "No-Nothing's going on."

"Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that." Van pouted and crossed his arms frustratingly.

Sora chuckled but cleared his throat, "Okay, I might like Riku...a bit?"

Van's mouth was gaped open, "Wait, w-what? You're gay?"

Sora could feel his cheeks burning again. "I don't know, I never liked other men, if you noticed. It's just Riku, He -He's nice. "He mumbled at the end. His hands fidgeting together.

"No-No, I didn't mean it in a bad way Sora. Just a shock that's all. It's fine, regardless of your preference we're still brothers. I don't care who you like, but if that Riku hurts you, I would kick his ass."

Sora laughed at the comment but thanked his brother just the same.

* * *

A _child sitting under the cherry blossom tree. Sora walked closer only to the kid beaming at him._

 _Ka-chan?"_

Sora groaned from his sleep, as much as he was tired from Kairi possessing him for a month. She barely gave him weird dreams after the amusement park incident. But this was new, the dream showed someone else in it.

Sora suddenly realized the warmth from his back, and the weight on his waist. He stuttered when he saw Riku's arm pulling him into an embrace, and was spooning him from behind.

Sora was trying to gently remove the arm, so Riku doesn't wake up. However, the body behind him started to stir and pull him into a tighter embrace with his head nuzzling on the crook of his neck.

Sora shivered to the touch, and god help him as his member was starting to get hard. _No No No No. This is not happening._

Sora pushed himself out of Riku's warm embrace, they were sleeping on the floor at Riku's game room which Riku changed from one of his guest room.

Riku shot himself upright. He started to stutter himself. "I-it's not what you think! We didn't- we didn't do anything."

A blush crept Riku's face, and Sora held the same expression, all red to his ears.

"I'm sorry. Kairi insisted on this." Riku groaned frustratingly. "I told her it was a bad idea."

Sora's hands were clenched into a fist. "It's fine Riku. I understand." He gritted his teeth.

Riku stared at him intently, "What are you mad about?"

"Nothing." Sora huffed. He didn't mean to vent on Riku, but it was getting on his nerve when Riku only sees him as Kairi's vessel.

"Oh, no you don't. I know you're mad about god knows what Sora, tell me." Riku's hands were grabbing Sora's shoulders forcing him to look at Riku's face.

Sora was mad no he was furious, they've been meeting each other for over a month. Sora understand that Riku spent time with Kairi, but hell he did too.

"I-I hate this." He snapped, his brows tied as he shut his eyes not meeting with Riku's stare.

Sora felt Riku's hand trembled on his shoulders, he is eyes snapped open to face Riku, but the guy was pushing him away and turned his back on him. "Who says I like it. Get out of here and don't ever come back Sora."

Sora was dumbfounded, he just wanted Riku to look at him as Sora for once, not Kairi.

"F-Fine!" He stormed out of Riku's apartment and dashed home. Before he got home, his legs gave up on him and tears flowing down his cheeks. Sora cried. He hadn't cried for a long time, ever since his parents passed away. His parents' funeral was the last time he cried.

 _Stupid, idiot Riku! I like you, I like you, I like you_ _._ He kept chanting in his head.

When he felt better from crying he wiped his tears and got back home.

He was interrogated by Cloud and Van of course, but he said he wants them out of this. So, they didn't push him on the matter. His younger twins, just shared him their treat to cheer him up but they didn't say anything.

* * *

From that day onward, Sora didn't went to Riku's apartment, and he was lucky that Riku worked on a different floor that he barely met him. It also seemed that Kairi was no longer possessing him.

"Hey, Sora. You don't look as tired or sleepy as you were last month. And your bad luck seems to be wearing off." Tidus commented.

Sora turned to face him. "Really? I didn't notice about the bad luck, but you're right. I've been able to get to work on time without disasters following me."

"Did something happen, though? Something must have saved you from all the bad luck." Tidus shrugged and continue to work.

Sora's mind drifted back to Riku. He hasn't seen him for a week. And he felt restless, it was like a routine going at Riku's place, having small chat after Kairi leaves his body, and Riku walking him home. _I miss him._

Sora's scrunched his eyebrows together. He tried to avert his mind from Riku and continued his work.

* * *

That evening Cloud came to talk to Sora when he was clearing the dishes after their dinner.

"Sora, go talk to him." Sora snapped his head at his older brother before he was opening his mouth to say something, Cloud's hand clasped over his mouth muffling his sounds.

"No, you listen, _little brother_. We're tired of seeing you moping around the house. Damn, Rox and Ven are even noticing how lifeless you look. We all know that you _like_ him Sora, do something about it! Not whining your sorry ass, and avoiding the guy. Go and clear your feelings with him, or I swear to god, you will be sleeping outside this house!" Cloud gave him a deathly glare making him gulp.

Sora pushed Cloud's hand from his mouth, "Fine!" with that he stomped his feet out of the house.

Van, Rox and Ven popped their heads to the kitchen, "Everything alright?" Van asked.

"Yes, Sora always need a push when he does something. It's irritating that he can't stand up for once and be a man." Cloud huffed in annoyance.

"But that makes Sora-Nii cute." Ven said with a grin. Rox just nodded agreeing making Cloud and Van laugh.

"Yeah, he's cute alright. And now it's time for you to go to bed." Cloud swooped the twins in his arms when both whined but comply with their brother's instruction.

* * *

Sora ran to Riku's apartment pressing all the codes until he reached Riku's room he started to feel a pit growing in his stomach, and winced. _Maybe, I should go back._

He was turning to leave but everything turned black.

"Kairi, is it you?" Riku who was staring intently at Sora's face. The brunet nodded.

"I thought, I was going to lose you. I thought you'd never come back." a sniffed could be heard. Riku's hands were covering his face.

Sora who just gained his conscious was staring dumbfounded, _where am I? Is Riku...crying?_

"Err..." Sora voiced, Riku removed his hands, tears were rolling down his eyes. When he noticed that Kairi was no longer there, He wiped his tears and was turning his back on Sora.

Sora went to grabbed him from behind pulling Riku into a hug. "I'm sorry Riku, please don't cry."

Riku halted in his steps. Sora let Riku go, he went to grab a small vase on the table next to the sofa.

"I understand that you wanted to see Kairi again, I'm sorry for being selfish. If you want, she could have this body, I don't mind." Riku turned to find Sora bringing the vase on top of his head.

Riku's eyes widened in horror. "You IDIOT!" He shouted as he pushed Sora from the vase's impact, making it falling on his head instead.

Sora gaped in shock, "Riku!"

The aqua eyes snapped open as he rubbed his head, "Ow, what are you trying to do baka So-Chan?"

Sora stared at Riku, confusingly. "R-Riku?"

"No-No, it's me Kai-ri." Kairi waved her hand and grinned sheepishly.

"K-Kairi?"

"Yes, dummy. It's me. Sora, do you remember Kindergarten?" She enthusiastically grinned and continued, "It's me Ri-chan. You know the fatty kid?" Kairi said with her hands up in the air.

"Huh?" Sora was shocked wasn't fatty-Ri-Chan a boy?

"And he," Kairi pointed at Riku who she is possessing. "Is Ka-Chan."

"Wait, What!? Wasn't Ka-chan a girl?" Sora paled, _Ka-chan a boy, impossible she well he was very cute!_

Kairi giggled, "No baka! He was such a wussy back then, Couldn't believe he was a genius or became a president of a company. He cried over the smallest things. And you," Kairi pointed at Sora, "Would always come to the rescue."

Sora was gaping like a fish out of water, Kairi only giggled even further.

"After you left kindergarten. Riku became really depressed, and I didn't bully him anymore. We became best of friends, and continued as lovers during our university years. I always thought that I could win him over you forever."

Kairi continued, "but seems like, you were meant for each other. It's been too long since I possessed you Sora, I got to move on. I'm happy that I possessed you though, ha-ha. Riku's no longer a crybaby, but he can be emotional from time to time. I hope us three will meet again."

Kairi smiled and tears were flowing down Sora's face, he hiccupped, "I'm so sorry."

Kairi was taken back a bit, but she smiled. "Promise me, you'll take good care of Riku."

Sora nodded, "I promise." He pulled her into a hug, "I'll take good care of him, until we meet again."

Kairi smiled in the embrace and hugged Sora back. "I look forward to it."

A groaned could be heard from Riku when he realized he was in Sora's embrace, he pulled back, his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" A worried expression on Riku's face. "Are you hurt?"

Sora chuckled wiping his tears. "It's you who I should be worried about Riku, the vase landed on your head."

Riku let out his breath of relief, when Sora suddenly grabbed Riku's shirt and pressed his lips against Riku for a kiss. _Shit!_ Sora realizing what he done quickly pushed Riku.

"I-I'm sorry." Sora kept on staring the floor. The platinum-haired merely let out a chuckle. "You were always bold in my eyes, So-Chan." with that Riku's hands reached out to cup Sora's face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Riku's lip kissed Sora softly and he nibbled on Sora's lower lip causing the brunet to shudder. Sora's hands were placing on Riku's chest, when Riku's hands moved back to the spikey brown hair.

To his surprise it was silky soft, he twirled his fingers around Sora's hair giving it a small tug, a moan escaped Sora's lips. Sora slowly moved his arms wrapping them around Riku's shoulders.

It was then Riku decided to explore more of Sora's slightly opened lips, he slid his tongue in and rubbed it gently against Sora's. The brunet tongues swirled with Riku's and both were battling for dominance, when Riku's hand moved down to cupped Sora's arse and the brunet let out a small meek making Riku chuckled. His tongue slipping in, earning a muffled moan from Sora.

They separated for some air, Sora rested his head on Riku's shoulder. Riku holding him tightly on his lap.

Riku started, "You know, Kairi told me that she wouldn't mind if it was So-chan."

Sora's face perked up from Riku's shoulder and stared at his aquamarine eyes waiting him to continue.

"I thought that if I don't show you any emotions, I wouldn't get attach to you. When Kairi possessed you, I can't even look at her, because all I see is you. Even though Kairi was inside you, it was your face, your sound, your smell." He gave Sora a goofy grin.

"Did you know, I had to resist myself from pinning you down so many times?" Riku moved his head so that their foreheads touched.

"Really?" Sora perked up. "You were always so -expressionless. I thought you only see me as a vessel for Kairi, and it was suffocating." Sora let out a sigh.

"Sorry, if you felt that way. I'm as much embarrassed as you are." Riku brushed his thumb on Sora's cheek lovingly, and pulled Sora in for another kiss.

* * *

Sora arrived home the next morning, Cloud and Van were waiting at the front door.

"I told you to fix your problem with him, not sleep with him." The last part was almost a whisper.

A blush crept on Sora's face, "We only kissed, Cloud. Nothing more."

Van gave him a pointed look. "You're not lying?"

"Of course, hell, I'm a virgin, and he doesn't have experience with a guy, so we might as well take time to learn a few things." He grinned sheepishly.

"Ugh, gross bro!" Van was rubbing his shoulder frantically. "You're acting all lovey-dovey, it's giving me goosebumps."

Cloud chuckled, "Next time, bring him for dinner Sora. We would love to meet him."

"Actually, we all met him when he was in kindergarten. He's Ka-chan after all."

Cloud was lost in thought but he seemed to remember a Ka-chan, and Van only mumbled, "But wasn't she a girl?"

"Ha, Van, you were sided with Ri-Chan, I remembered! You had a crush on Ri-Chan" Sora pointed teasingly.

"What!? I never." Van huffed and scrambled inside.

Leaving them with a chuckle, "So everything's all clear?" Cloud asked.

He gave Cloud a smile. "Yep, everything's all clear."

 **-The End. -**

I hope its not too rush at the end. I know this was made very similiar to Hideyoshico's manga, but in the manga they didn't even kiss! So I made Riku and Sora kiss instead. LOL The manga is very cute and fluffy, I LOVE it. Don't forget to support the licensed work once its out!

Good? Bad? Feel free to let me know with a review. Thanks for reading! ;)

Cheers!


End file.
